Hair damages are caused by environments (ultraviolet and heat due to sunlight, drying), daily hair care behavior (shampooing, brushing, and heat from a dryer), and chemical treatments (coloring, perm, and the like). Thus, various hair rinses and hair conditioners have been developed in order to repair damaged hairs which have increased friction and whose surfaces are unoiled, thereby enabling the damaged hairs to regain their smooth touch.
Patent Document 1, aimed at obtaining better spread and suppleness when applied on the hair, discloses a hair rinse agent composition containing a cationic group-containing polymer and polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene alkyl ether, polyoxypropylene alkyl ether, or a mixture of polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene alkyl ether and polyoxypropylene alkyl ether.
Patent Document 2, aimed at obtaining hair cosmetics which increase a hair styling force, giving moisture to the hair, and making the hair moist and supple and not greasy, discloses a hair cosmetic containing a polyoxyalkylene-based compound obtained by addition-polymerization of an alkylene oxide and a monovalent or polyvalent alcohol, and a crosslinking type polyacrylic acid polymer.
Patent Document 3, aimed at imparting good feels to the damaged hair without greasy and oily feelings, discloses a hair cosmetic containing alkyl polyalkylene glycol ethers, a cationic surfactant, and a fatty acid having an alkyl group having 12 to 40 carbon atoms.
Patent Document 4 discloses a cosmetic composition containing (a) a mixture of nonionic surfactants selected from straight or branched oxyethylenated and/or oxypropylenated and/or polyglycerolized fatty alcohols at a ratio of 14 to 50%, with the mixture containing at least one surfactant A having an HLB value, as a value used by Griffin, which is not lower than 14, and a nonionic surfactant B having an HLB value, as a value used by Griffin, which is not lower than 1 and is lower than 10 at a specific rate, and containing (b) a cationic or amphoteric substantive polymer at a ratio of 0.05 to 10%, as compositions used for staining keratin fibers and producing bleach compositions.
However, these conventional technologies are so problematic that even if hair manageability has been increased, that is, hair looseness has been prevented, greasy feel is inevitably caused thereby. On the other hand, even if greasy feel has been prevented, hair manageability is insufficient. Thus, it has been impossible to satisfy both of hair manageability and a moisturized feel with no greasy feel.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-62-132812
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-01-106812
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-04-230614
[Patent Document 4] JP-A-07-267836